


The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach

by Donmaintv



Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: One's self-control is crumbling while the other's wall falling apart
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how long I can continue with this, but here's another cheesy crumbs XD

The weekend passed, Hokuto had to go back to his usual routine. He worked as a junior editor at a publishing company. Working on typical 9 to 5 but with overtime most of the days. He loves this job but sometimes it can be quite nerve-wracking, especially when the release date coming.

After their first date, Hokuto had not met up with Jesse again for almost two weeks. They exchanged messages daily which most of them are due to Jesse’s initiative.

Jesse never failed to send him at least morning and night greetings. Hokuto usually just reply them with, “Yeah, Thank You” or “You too” but Jesse will always find an opening to make their conversation last a little bit longer, like with small talk about fashion items, a book that Hokuto talked about, or even sharing gossip about their workmates.

Jesse’s messages were never persistent or annoying, he knew exactly how to make it comfortable for Hokuto and Jesse never messaged him during work hours.

Since they did different fields of work, while Hokuto was working in routine, Jesse was more on the flexible side, he works as an interior designer and mostly he worked on the design from home, only going to the office for presentation or when the project preparation has started. These days Jesse didn't seem to be very busy, but when he got into busy mode he could disappear for days or going from place to place without even went home.

It was Thursday already, only one more day until Hokuto can enjoy his day off. 

Hokuto didn't have any deadline this week, hence he could relish his lunch break a bit more leisurely. He was eating lunch at the office cafeteria with his workmate -Shintaro, when his phone buzzed and he saw it was a message from Jesse.

_J: Hokuuuu, lunch break right now?_

_H: Yes. sup?_

_J: will you work overtime later? I have things to do somewhere near your office today, if you free maybe we can grab dinner later?_

_H: umm I don’t have that many works today, maybe I’ll wrap up at 7_

_J: Okay! I’ll send you the location_

_Jesse send you a location_

Hokuto checked the location Jesse just sent him, it was an udon restaurant around just the corner. He never tried it but it’s pretty famous, his workmates often talked about this shop.

“Hey Hokuto, did you find a girlfriend?” Shintaro asked him out of nowhere.

“Huh? No, why did you think so?” Hokuto answered, puzzled by Shintaro's sudden question.

“Haha no, it’s just these days you always play with your phone during lunch break and looked like you enjoying it so much” Shintaro chuckled as he said it. 

“Uh... It’s just your imagination” Hokuto shrugged it off.

“Haha if you say so” 

They didn’t talk about it again and continue with typical office-related talks. The lunch break was over in no time and they had to go back to their work.

True to his words, Hokuto did finish all his works before 7 p.m, he checked his phone and there was a message from Jesse.

_J: You done with works?_

_H: Just done, what about You?_

_J: Mine is over too, I’m heading to the shop then!_

_H: I’ll get ready, be there in 10 mins._

_J: Okay, I’ll save us seats!_

Hokuto started tidying up his work, saving some files, printing a copy of checklists for tomorrow then he turned off his computer. He packed his belongings and get ready to go.

* * *

He arrived at the shop and looking for the sign of Jesse, then he saw him on a table near the counter. Jesse was dressed up like a normal office worker, he must have had a meeting with some clients then.

“Jess” Hokuto greeted Jesse as he sat on the chair across.

“Oh! Hi!” Jesse looked up from his phone and gave Hokuto a wide smile.

“Did you wait for long?” Hokuto loosened up his necktie and rolled up his sleeves.

“Hmm nope, let’s order something” Jesse called the waiter.

They order the restaurant’s recommendation because it was their first time there. But Jesse knew about the existence of a hidden menu in this restaurant from his friend, it was a fried Gyoza. So he ordered it too.

“My friend said the Gyoza is delicious, we must try it, it’s good that they still have stock for us,” Jesse said enthusiastically.

“Is that so? Let’s see how it tastes then” It took his interest because he likes Gyoza.

“Oh, by the way! This is for you!” Jesse handed him a paper bag. 

“What is this?" Hokuto took it and when he saw inside the bag, it turned out to be some kind of foreign spices.

“It's a souvenir from my friend, he was back from Thailand and bought some spices” Jesse told him as he took a sip of his oolong tea.

“Oh! Thank You! Is it okay? I mean, your friend gave it as a souvenir for you right?” Hokuto hesitated, Jesse knew he was collecting spices but still it was supposed to be for Jesse.

“It’s okay, I asked him and he has no problem with it, I rarely cook anyway” Jesse assured him.

“Oh… um maybe I can cook something for us then, I can make curry rice and Tom Yum Soup with these” Hokuto said as he checked inside the paper bag.

Jesse smiled at the realization that Hokuto, maybe unconsciously thought about his share. 

“Hmm.. what’s up?” Hokuto looked up at Jesse.

“Ah! Nothing, then let’s have a curry party this weekend?” Jesse grinned widely at him. 

“Well, you can come to my house this Saturday” Hokuto said as he drank his oolong tea.

“Ah! Is this a home date now?” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and smiled from ear to ear. It made Hokuto choked on his drink.

“Eh! Hokuto are you okay?” Jesse looked at him with wary eyes, giving him tissue but couldn't hide the amusement on his tone.

“You dumbass, don’t say something like that while I was drinking!” 

Jesse just laughed it off, and not too long after that their food came. They enjoyed the food, their conversation went just like how they usually talked. They finished their food and decided to pay the bill 30 minutes later. Just when Hokuto was about to take out His wallet, Jesse stopped him and says it was on him.

“Eh? What occasion?” Hokuto said, because normally they split the bill when they eat together.

“Hmm? Let’s see… because it’s another date and I’m the one who initiated it?” Jesse said and gave him that annoying smirk. Hokuto just hit his arm and left him there.

“Haha Hokuto wait!”

* * *

They went home after that, Jesse gave him a ride since their houses are in the same direction from there. Hokuto noticed that Jesse was relatively calm, he just softly hummed to the radio and did not sing aloud like he usually does. Maybe he was tired because of work - Hokuto thought. He took a glance at Jesse and Jesse indeed seemed tired, It's started to bug him. 

“Jess, are you okay?” Hokuto asked, they’re about to reach Hokuto’s building.

“Huh? I’m fine, why did you ask?” Jesse said, his eyes still focus on the road.

“You’re unusually quiet today” Hokuto answered, there was a hint of worry in his tone.

“Oh... I’m just tired, there was quite a long meeting with an annoying client today, ah we’re here” Jesse parked the car and looked at Hokuto now. He was smiling but it didn’t hide the tiredness in his eyes. Somehow, Hokuto annoyed at himself because he didn’t realize it when they had dinner.

“You shouldn’t drive me home then…” Hokuto said, head hanging low as he felt guilty.

“Ahaha it’s fine, I will pass through your house anyway, and…” Jesse stopped his sentences, put his hand on Hokuto’s cheek, and stroked it with his thumb “Meeting up with you made me feel better” Jesse smiled softly then put his hand down.

Hokuto could feel his cheek was getting hot and his stomach feels weird.

“Well… if you say so, take a rest once you get home, okay?” Hokuto tried to sounds as natural as possible. 

“Okay, you too, see you on Saturday?” Jesse said - _oh and God... why is he has to smile like that, it’s not good for Hokuto’s heart, wait, his what?!_

“Mm.. bye then” Hokuto opened the door and rushed to the building, his face was hot, he didn't like where these things going - _and why didn’t Jesse pat him today?_

Hokuto stopped his steps at that thought. 

…

“God… what is it now? my brain started to lose some screws too?” 

***

Regarding the Curry Party plan (no, Hokuto wouldn't call it a date) Jesse said that he will come for dinner, so Hokuto took his time to do the chores and read some books first. 

When he was done with house chores and books it was already 5 pm, so Hokuto started to prepare for dinner. 

He cleaned up the ingredients and prepared the equipment. Hokuto enjoyed cooking once in a while, so he has a quite good repertory of recipes. This time Hokuto had to adjust it with Jesse’s taste because Jesse couldn't take spicy foods like him, so he prevented himself from using too many spicy ingredients.

He checked his phone and Jesse sent him a message a couple of minutes ago.

_J: “Hokuto I’ll go there soon, do you want me to buy something?”_

Hokuto checked the fridge and realized that there are no desserts at all, they both like to have desserts after meals so maybe he should ask Jesse to buy something.

 _H: “I’m out of desserts here, can you get us something?”_

_J: “You okay with pudding? I’ll buy some beers too”_

_H: “Okay, I’m good with pudding”_

_J: “Kay! be there in 30 minutes^^”_

Hokuto was back preparing the dishes, It was dark outside and he had done with most of the works, just need to wait for the curry. Then he heard the bell rang, so he rushed to open the door.

"Yo!" Jesse greeted him with a wide smile.

"Come in" Hokuto let Jesse in, but just as Jesse went in, Hokuto noticed how Jesse has circles under his eyes.

"Jess, did you just pull all-nighter? You look like you haven't sleep" Hokuto said, he heard a bit of worry in his own voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a deadline and I've finished it all. I slept enough since this morning" Jesse answered, grinning widely at him.

"Well, just put the groceries on the table, go wash your hands, dinner will be ready soon," Hokuto said, pointed out at the table.

"Yes, mom!" Jesse marched to the kitchen and put the groceries on the table, then he washed his hands.

"Is there anything I can help?" Jesse asked.

"Just place the plates for us and sit there, this is almost done," Hokuto said and pointed out where the plates are.

Jesse prepared the table and then sat there, the smell of curry already spread all over the room and it was so tempting. 

"Wow, Hokuto! it's smell so good" Jesse shouted from the dining table.

"Haha wait until you tasted it, ah! It's done!" Hokuto turned off the stove. He brought the pot and put it on the table.

"Woah! This looks so good! And it doesn't smell spicy at all!" Jesse said enthusiastically already eyeing the curry and filled his plates with the rice. 

"I purposely didn't put too much of chili or black pepper because you can't handle spicy food like I do" Hokuto waited for Jesse to fill his plate.

Listened to that statement, Jesse felt a spark of happiness because Hokuto thought about his preference too, it was not a big deal but still makes Jesse happy.

"Awww that's so sweet, thank you Hokuto!" Jesse blurted out, made it look like he was playing around.

"Gezzz hurry up I'm hungry too!"

They ate joyfully, Jesse won’t shut up and kept saying the curry is “super-duper-delicious”.

“Shut up and just eat Jess,” said Hokuto, tried to hide his embarrassment.

They finished the curry, and Hokuto asked Jesse if he wants a Tom Yum soup now, but Jesse ate too much so he said he will wait a little bit.

“Let’s just watch TV first!” Jesse went to the living room and turned the TV on.

Hokuto took their puddings and took a seat beside Jesse.

“Here” Hokuto gave Jesse his pudding, Jesse murmured thank you.

They watched tv as they ate their puddings, sometimes let out snarky remarks about the show. This is nice, Hokuto thought, he could feel how he was at ease being around Jesse. It was just the two of them but Jesse always found his ways to lighten up the mood. And sometimes they speak nothing and just focus on the screen.

“Jesse do you want the… “ Hokuto was about to ask Jesse if he wanted the soup, but when he looked at the other, Jesse was sleeping.

When Jesse arrived earlier he indeed looked like he was lack of sleep, so Hokuto let Jesse sleep, He wanted Jesse to sleep properly but he didn’t want to wake him up. Hokuto slowly retreated from the couch, turned the TV off, then he put the tom yum soup on the fridge, it can wait. Hokuto took a book he hasn't finished, slowly sat on the other side of the couch, and let himself sink in the book.

When Jesse woke up from his sleep, it was already 10 pm. 

“Huh? Ah, I fell asleep?” Jesse tried to regain his consciousness.

“You awake? Yup, you fell asleep when we watched tv” Hokuto chuckled at the sight of Jesse's woke up face.

“Oh, God… I’m sorry” Jesse rubbed his face to removed the trace of sleep from there. 

“It’s fine, but you know... you should take your priority to sleep if you were that tired” Hokuto put his book down and crossed his hands in front of his chest, acting like a mother scolding his son.

“I’m sorry mom… I didn’t realize I was that tired” Jesse stretched himself like a cat as he said that.

“Gezzz you really should take better care of yourself!” Hokuto said with his usual scolding tone but Jesse could hear a hint of concern on it.

He couldn't help but smile, all the little things Hokuto said - maybe without him realizing it, the power it held was not good for Jesse’s sanity. 

And maybe this was the day where his sanity crumbled, Jesse moved from his position to get closer to Hokuto. Then, before Hokuto even realized what was happening he was enveloped by Jesse’s hug.

Jesse hugged Hokuto and rested his head on Hokuto’s shoulder.

“Jesse?!” Hokuto startled at the sudden action but he didn’t push Jesse away.

“Let me stay like this for a while please… please,” Jesse said as his voice muffled by Hokuto’s sweater.

“Jesse are you okay?” There was something wrong with Jesse, and it made Hokuto worried.

“I’m just… works been really hectic… I messed up, and it’s really tiring lately” Jesse spoke for only Hokuto's ears could hear, like he didn’t want to say it in the first place. 

Hokuto never saw Jesse in this state, he looked vulnerable and it made him look smaller than usual. He didn’t know the existence of this side of Jesse, suddenly it was like the whole new findings for Hokuto, and he didn’t hate this. On the contrary, he wanted to hold it, Hokuto was glad that he got to know this part of Jesse. So Hokuto hugged Jesse back, slowly rubbing his back as a comforting gesture.

“Hang in there okay… you will get through it,” Hokuto said softly.

Jesse tightened his hug a little and muttered a soft _thank you_. They stayed like that for a while, didn't say a single word just the sounds of their own breath and heartbeats, until Jesse let go of Hokuto. 

“Hokuto, thank you” Jesse rub the back of his head as he said it.

“No problem, are you sure you’re okay now?” Hokuto shifted from his seat a little.

“Yup! I’ll be fine!” Jesse grinned at him.

“Okay then. oh, do you want to eat the soup now?” Hokuto tried to suppress his own awkwardness.

“Oh, that sounds tempting!” Jesse back to his usual self just now, so it should be fine was what Hokuto thought.

“Okay, I’ll heat it up, wait a minute” Hokuto went straight to the kitchen, Jesse followed him and waited on the dining table. 

They acted normally after that, back to their usual banters, and then Jesse flailing over the Tom Yum Soup. They spent almost an hour of eating and chatting.

“It’s late already, I better go home,” Jesse said after he finished washing the dishes.

“You sure you’re not too sleepy to drive?” Hokuto asked, concerned at the fact Jesse was fell asleep just then.

“Hmm… Does that mean If I’m sleepy then I can sleep here with you?” Jesse, again giving Hokuto that annoying smirk.

“JESSEEEE!!” Hokuto hit Jesse on the shoulder.

“AHAHAHA stop, stop, I’m joking, I’m joking!” Jesse laughed his ass out, Hokuto pouted and crossed his arms.

“Haha I’m joking Hokutoooo, I’ll go home okay, and I’m fine. The tom yum soup makes me awake! Look” Jesse popped his eyes out and make a weird face, Hokuto couldn't help but chuckle.

Jesse laughed at it and pinched Hokuto's cheek. Hokuto didn’t resist and let Jesse does as he likes.

“Okay, thank you for today. The food was really good” Jesse smiled at him, his hand now resting on Hokuto’s cheek.

Hokuto wanted to melt under the touch, but he tried so hard not to show it up. 

“Yeah, no problem, you gave me the spices” Hokuto said, he could feel Jesse shifted closer to him, eyes on his face. It made his face hot, and he couldn't move, or rather… he doesn't want to.

Hokuto didn’t know what he was expecting - or maybe he knew but didn't want to admit it, but then Jesse just patted Hokuto’s head and ruffled his hair. 

“Haha your cooking is the best” Jesse step back a little from Hokuto.

“You just want more food aren’t you” Hokuto snorted. 

“Who am I to resist them haha.. anyway I’ll get going, see you later?” 

“Yeah, take care on your way” Hokuto said and Jesse just nodded to it. 

Jesse went home, and right after Jesse left his home Hokuto fell on his knees, leaning his head at the door. Hokuto tried to contemplate about what just happened, he could hear his heartbeats loud, drumming both of his ears. 

Hokuto knew what was going on, but it was not something he could easily accept. How could Jesse’s stupid game make him frivolous like this?

“Jesse you dumbass!” he groaned at nobody.

***

On the other hand, Jesse was not in any better state, he was having a mental breakdown alone in his car, he wanted to hit his stupid head. How could he let himself went out of control today, he hugged Hokuto and whined like a little kid, oh like that wasn’t stupid enough, he almost kissed Hokuto?! 

Lately, Jesse took it as Hokuto was fine with his gestures of affection, but still, he shouldn't go this far - yet. It was just the beginning. He could not let this happen again!

“Fuck! Get yourself together Jesse!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for checking this out <3


End file.
